Thank You
by ReptileRuler
Summary: Saitama doesn't usually wake up before Genos - but he does this time, and he's overcome with emotions.


**Sort of a companion piece/sequel to my previous fic, One Morning, I guess.**

* * *

 _Chimpanzees shouldn't be allowed in clubs._

That's the first coherent (?) thought to cross Saitama's minds as he wakes up, staring in tired confusion as his ceiling. He blinks a few times, squinting. Wait, what's a dream right now and what's reality? Is this his home?

There's a slight pain behind his eyes, the kind that comes from waking up too early. He huffs and closes his eyes, since things usually make more sense once you've had enough sleep anyways.

But the afterimages of his weird dream are still dancing in the back of his mind, with voices and colors and that confusing feeling you get when you are between awake and asleep. He feels no need to dive back into _that_ anytime soon.

"Hmmmm", he grumbles and leans over to look at the alarm clock. Oh hey, it's only like ten minutes until Genos usually wakes up. That's not too bad. It definitely means he's gotten enough sleep to manage the day - if he wanted to.

He flops to his other side, eyes falling on Genos, sleeping on his back with his eyes closed and a soft expression on his otherwise frowny face. Saitama has tried to get him to sleep in more comfortable positions, and while it works at first, when they fall asleep in each other's arms, he always seems to roll into his normal position during some point in the night.

Despite lying stiff on his back with his hands folded on his stomach like a statue, he's still way too pretty to be legal. Saitama scoots closer, taking in his sleeping form. His eyelashes are resting so lightly on his cheeks, thick and human-like, longer than Saitama's own by far.

 _He's like a sleeping beauty_ , Saitama thinks. He looks vulnerable and porcelain-like, but still peaceful, like a child. It's rare, seeing him like that.

He leans forward and cups Genos' cheeks lightly. It's soft and squishy, but most of all - it feels like Genos. Then lets his hand trail down the neck, collarbone and chest plates. He strokes the little cavity between his two uppermost chest plates.

It's a work of art, Genos' entire body. He's so clearly made for battle and still, his build keeps a certain aesthetic that makes him look like a beautiful sculpture. He lets his fingers linger lightly by the vents on his chest - there's a little humming inside, from the fans keeping his body at an acceptable temperature.

Saitama is overcome by some feeling of ... gratitude, maybe. Genos' doesn't have his original body any longer, and still there's this intricate design of machines working hard on keeping him alive. Thanks to all of that – the fans, the software, the _core_ – Genos' brain gets to keep thinking, gets to stay alive and be with Saitama.

It's pretty surreal, or maybe that's because he's awake this early, still sleepy enough to close his eyes and fall back asleep but unwilling to, since he enjoys watching Genos so much. He leans his head on Genos' shoulder, breathing in the scent of metal and electricity.

Genos' doesn't wake up as a normal person. His fans speed up and then he opens his eyes, ready to get up and make breakfast. There's never any grogginess or turning over and going back to sleep - he's just awake. Saitama mourns that a little, the thought of a cute, groggy cyborg, before Genos turns his head just enough to kiss his forehead.

"Good morning, Genos", he smiles, leaning up to press a close-mouthed kiss against his partner's lips.

"Good morning, Saitama-Sensei. Have you been awake for long?" Genos asks, arms sliding around Saitama's waist and holding him there, flush against his metal body.

"A few minutes. - Hey..." Saitama looks deeply into his eyes, enjoying how the little screens in there popped up and disappeared for only Genos to read. "Thank you."

"For what, Sensei?" Genos says, eyebrows raised in confusion. It's cute. "I haven't even made breakfast yet."

"Oh, you know." he slides a hand along Genos' side, over the plating, the tubes and the rubber, and then back up again, slowly. Trying to memorize the path into his fingers," for living."

That earns a little gasp from the cyborg, as his eyes widen and expression starts burning with that _intense_ passion of his.

"Of course, Sensei!" he exclaims, sitting up and bringing Saitama into his lap," I'll always keep on living as long as you're here."

"Haha, that's great", Saitama says and brings their foreheads together. He closes his eyes," Me too, I guess. I'm just, really, really happy that you're here."

When he opens his eyes again, he sees something soft in the eyes of his partner, a deeper understanding than Saitama thought was truly necessary, in that way only Genos could.

He was pulled in for yet another kiss, and then a tight hug. He hugged back, the nice sensations of the embrace spreading through his body like a hot drink in winter.

"I am very happy that you're here too, Saitama."


End file.
